gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unidentified Flying Objects
UFOs or Unidentified Flying Objects have been reported in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas since the game's release. According to the gaming community, UFOs in San Andreas are orb-shaped lights that fly very high in the sky. The player can never catch them, as they fly very fast. Also, players have reported seeing lights floating in mid-air, and most of these lights are described to be red or white. These lights can be seen around Mount Chiliad, or above heavily-forested areas like Whetstone. They can be found near Las Brujas as well. UFOs can also be seen in Grand Theft Auto IV. They look the same as the UFOs in GTA San Andreas, but the only difference is that these lights have a little blinking strobe light above them. They also lack a vapor trail, and the player can never catch them. There are various possible explanations for these UFO sightings. Players frequently mistake the game's interpretation of airplanes with UFOs. In the game, orb-shaped lights with vapor trails may be frequently seen flying high over San Andreas. These lights aren't solid, and fly very fast. However, these lights are just meant to look like airplanes, and these are commonly mistaken for UFOs. One curious thing about these lights is that they are named UFOLIGHT in the game's files. It is unknown if game developers meant for these lights to look like UFOs. The UFOs in GTA IV may also be meant to look like airplanes. The addition of a strobe light proves this point even further. Nevertheless, it is unknown why these strange lights have been included in GTA San Andreas and GTA IV, because both of these games feature real airplanes that regularly fly over the sky. On the PC version of GTA San Andreas, a rare glitch occurs. If the player exits an interior and an airplane flies overhead at the same time, the airplane may rarely not emit any engine noise. The player may see this and mistake the airplane as a UFO. However, this is very rare, because an airplane flies past CJ almost every time he exits an interior. Snapshot icons usually get confused with UFOs, because at night, the icons emit a bright glowing light so the player can locate them easily. One example is the Snapshot icon hovering over Missionary Hill in San Fierro. However, most of the UFOs that have been seen look exactly like these glowing icons. Trivia *The Lil' Probe Inn contains many photos of UFOs and a map of where they are in San Andreas. It is strangely just down the road from Area 69 which is believed to contain aliens. There is also a UFO model outside the Inn. *There are modifications that turn the UFO model outside Lil' Probe Inn into a real UFO, complete with lights and sounds. *During the mission Black Project in GTA San Andreas, while CJ is inside Area 69, various strange announcements can be heard from an administrator over speakerphone, like "Could the owner of the alien culture in the diagnostics lab please kindly remove it." Category:GTA San Andreas Myths